Nicora
by DamnedVampiress
Summary: What will Happen when Rons cousin is the school slut?


Rating: R Sexual contact, Vulgar language, lemon,  
  
Warning: This is going to get good.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not write Harry Potter J.K. Rowling did so anything you don't recognize as hers is mine. I am not making any profit from this but I wish that I could lol...  
  
Nicora  
  
"Nicora, Dear get up your going to miss the train!" yelled Mrs. Weasly up the stairs of The Burrow.  
  
"Yupp, Hold on a second I' m almost done here..." Nicora answered in the utmost of excited tones. She was almost packed. She only had her new robes left. She couldn't believe that her parents had disapproved of her going to Hogwarts, but there was nothing that they could possibly do to stop her now, they were dead.  
  
It had been more than two months now since their death. The service had been quite tastful, the whole family was there that day, all dresses in black and mourning the loss of Val and Christopher Discord.  
  
Shrugging it all off Nicora pulled her permeated mahogany trunk down the extenious stairs of The Burrow into a sudden rush of chaos. Ron was running around like a lunatic searching for scabbers, Fred and George, for once did as directed by Mrs. Weasly and was stalking Mr. Weaslys flying car with all the necessities for school.  
  
In all the confusion Nicora had almost forgot her photograph. It was of her and her parent's right before they died. It was the last happy event that they were able to do as a family. She had placed it beside her temporary bed at her Aunt and Uncles. She grabbed the picture and they were off...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kissing her Aunt and Uncle good-bye, Nicora and Ron boarded the last compartment on the Hogwarts express. Once inside the small crowded area they were soon accompanied by Harmoine and Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron, How was your......Who are you??" asked Harry in confusion.  
  
"I'm Nicora Discord, Ron's cousin. Who are you guys?"  
  
"Well," said Ron "That is Harry Potter and this is Harmoine Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys!" Nicora exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Harmoine just sat there glaring at Nicora as if she was a dangerous fire- breathing dragon. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, Nicora. What are you transferring here for?"  
  
"Well my Mum and Dad died a little while ago and when we were cleaning up the attic I noticed a letter that was addressed to me and I had no idea what it was so yeah I checked it out and come to find I had been accepted here and my Mum and Dad being the assholes that they were didn't want me to go so they kept it from me... so yeah now I'm here."  
  
"Well it sucks that your parents died..." mumbled Harmoine under her breath. It was like she knew that she had lost her place with Harry... All he could do was stare at her... "I can remember when he used to watch me like that..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry said "I mean about your parents dieing??"  
  
"Hell yeah it wasn't like they were around much anyways so yeah whatever.."  
  
Harmoine rolled her eyes in disdain and again talking to herself, "I am so sure that she didn't even care when they died. I bet that she cried when she found out and she is just a big poser..."  
  
It was a long ride to Hogwarts. Harmoine kept giving Nicora the dirtiest looks and Ron seemed to be mad at Harry for all the attention that he was giving her and not him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
When they finally reached the gates of Hogwarts Nicora had her eyes glued to the windows of the train, it was as if she was looking at the world with new eyes...  
  
Following the commotion into the Great Hall Nicora, Harry, Ron, and Harmoine all sat patiently for the new year students to be placed in there houses. Nearing the end of the ceremony Professor Dumbledore took a stand and hailed for everyone to be quiet. "We still have one more student to be sorted... Nicora Discord...."  
  
She walked solemnly up to the hat and sat down on the hard wooden maple stool.  
  
"Ahhh, Yes I see that this will be an interesting decision to make... you would do well in all of the houses... but I think that this is a matter of where you think that you would like to be placed... Where do you want to go?" asked the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Well Mr. Hat would you let me stay with my cousin and his friends in Gryffendor?"  
  
"Of course I would...GRYFFENDOR!!" yelled the old ragged hat. 


End file.
